Various invasive methods have been developed for measurement of nitric oxide (NO) levels using one or more types of techniques to remove cells from various types of bodily fluids. The methods usually require drawing blood from a blood vessel using a needle and syringe. The blood sample is then transported to a lab for analysis to determine NO levels using physical or chemical measurements. For example, in one current method, a blood sample is inserted into a semi-permeable vessel including an NO reacting substance that traps NO diffusing thereinto. A physical or chemical detection method is then used to measure the levels of NO in the blood sample.
These known in vitro measurements of NO levels have disadvantages. The process of obtaining blood samples is time consuming, inconvenient and painful to a patient. It may also disrupt sleep of the patient. The measurements of the NO levels are not continuous and may only be updated by taking another blood sample.
One current non-invasive method is known for measuring oxygen saturation in blood vessels using pulse oximeters. Pulse oximeters detect oxygen saturation of hemoglobin by using, e.g., spectrophotometry to determine spectral absorbencies and determining concentration levels of oxygen based on Beer-Lambert law principles. In addition, pulse oximetry may use photoplethysmography (PPG) methods for the assessment of oxygen saturation in pulsatile arterial blood flow. The subject's skin at a ‘measurement location’ is illuminated with two distinct wavelengths of light and the relative absorbance at each of the wavelengths is determined. For example, a wavelength in the visible red spectrum (for example, at 660 nm) has an extinction coefficient of hemoglobin that exceeds the extinction coefficient of oxihemoglobin. At a wavelength in the near infrared spectrum (for example, at 940 nm), the extinction coefficient of oxihemoglobin exceeds the extinction coefficient of hemoglobin. The pulse oximeter filters the absorbance of the pulsatile fraction of the blood, i.e. that due to arterial blood (AC components), from the constant absorbance by nonpulsatile venous or capillary blood and other tissue pigments (DC components), to eliminate the effect of tissue absorbance to measure the oxygen saturation of arterial blood. A practical application of this technique is pulse oximetry, which utilizes a noninvasive sensor to measure oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate and can output representative photoplethysmographic waveforms. Such PPG techniques are heretofore been limited to determining oxygen saturation using wavelengths in the infrared spectrum.
As such, there is a need for a patient monitoring system and method that includes a continuous and non-invasive biosensor configured to monitor concentration levels of NO in blood flow in vivo for detection of a health condition.